Data images are sometimes used to install operating systems, software applications, or some other computer file on a client device, such as a desktop computer. Users of a client device sometimes build a data image, store the data image on a storage medium (e.g., a physical compact disk (CD)), and provide the data image to a client device in the form of a physical CD. A software application, associated with the client device, may read the data image to install operating systems, software applications, or some other computer file on the client device. Building a data image for storing on a compact disk and providing the compact disk to a client device is time consuming and can result in out-of-date applications being provided to the client device.